Pizza delivery
by deLattre
Summary: Yoda and Obi-Wan agree to fight Darth Sidious together.
1. Chapter 1

"To fight this Lord Sidious strong enough you are not", Yoda told Obi-Wan Kenobi. There was an air of finality in the Grandmaster's tone.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. He could not, would not, fight Anakin. Ordinarily he would never dream of defying the Grand Master of the order. But in light of the desperate circumstances, breaking protocol was surely justified. "If I can make a suggestion, Master, why should we not fight Sidious together?"

The idea didn't meet with Yoda's approval. "Together, Master Kenobi? And if killed we are fighting him, what then, hmm?"

"With all due respect, Master, I believe it is worth the risk. If you wish to fight Sidious, you are going to need help."

The diminutive green master contemplated the ground for a moment, then looked up. "Very well, Kenobi. Heed your advice I do. Fight Sidious together we will."

Obi-Wan allowed himself a dignified smile. It was a win-win situation. In the unlikely event that he died fighting Palpatine, he wouldn't have to confront Anakin. And if he survived, he could let Yoda bear the brunt of the second battle. "Very well, Master. I suppose we will need a disguise to infiltrate the Senate Building.

"Yes, we will", replied Yoda. "Have an idea you do, perhaps?"

"I do, Master." Indeed, a plan was already forming in Obi-Wan's head. He set about explaining it to Yoda.

_ Thirty minutes later_

CA-577-or Alpha as his comrades called him-was an experienced clone. In the course of five years spent guarding the Senate Rotunda, he had seen it all: drug dealers, bounty hunters, children trying to sneak into the Senate for a bet, senators who had "lost" their ID cards, you name it. So when he saw the pizza deliverer approach the entrance, he was initially apprehensive. The individual looked thoroughly unsavory-his stomach drooped past his shirt like jerba cheese and his hair, unkempt and dirty, reached down to his shoulders. In other words, he fit the profile of a death stick dealer. Only when they were face to face did Alpha relax. He had that the man was wearing a 'Republic Express' shirt.

"Can I help you?" asked Alpha.

"Republic Express", replied the deliverer, flashing an ugly smile. Alpha grimaced, noting that several of his teeth were cracked. "I'm here to make a pizza delivery."

"Of course. And who is it for?"

"Senator Bail Organa."

"Right. Stay here. I'll notify the senator that you've arrived."

Alpha reached for his holopad. But that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

Obi-Wan was ready. As soon as the guard's hand moved towards his belt, he fixed him in the eyes.

"You don't need to notify Senator Organa", he said intensely.

"I don't need to notify Senator Organa", the clone repeated blankly.

"You will take us to his office."

"I will take you to his office."

The Negotiator stopped there. That should do it.

The guard led Kenobi through the aptly-named Great Door and into the Grand Convocation Chamber. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to look at the massive statues that lined the side of the Chamber. By using battle meditation, Yoda had given the younger Jedi enough power to alter his personal features. However, the disguise would only hold up as long as Obi-Wan concentrated.

Eight or nine guards were milling about the entrance. At the sight of the pizza deliverer, they moved towards him. It was impossible to observe their facial expressions through their masks, but they must have been quite intrigued.

"Is this man with you, Alpha?", inquired the nearest guard.

"It's all right", said Obi-Wan as quietly as possible. "I'm with you."

It's all right", repeated Alpha. "He's with me."

The focus Obi-Wan required to employ Force Persuasion, on top of Alter Image, proved too much. For one second his disguise vanished. Fortunately the troopers didn't seem to have noticed anything: they returned to their business.

After they left the Convocation Chamber, Obi-Wan decided it was time to get relieve himself of his guide. He led him to a restroom and left him in a stall.

"Now then", muttered Obi-Wan, "the only question that remains is, how do I find the holding office?"

He looked at the blue pizza box. "Master, can you help me find the Chancellor's office?"

"First tell me where we are, you must" came Yoda's muffled voice.

"We're in a restroom on the first floor."

"Leave the restroom and go right for a hundred feet."

By following his Master's instructions, they reached the corridor leading to the holding office in no time. Fortunately the corridors were deserted; Obi-Wan would not have wanted a curious senator to tell him that Organa's office was in the opposite direction. A hundred feet away from the office, he halted and scanned the hallway. There was no one in sight. He abandoned his force disguise and set down the pizza box. "It's safe to come out, Master Yoda." he said.

The Grandmaster clambered out of the delivery box that Republic Express had been kind enough to provide. "Very good idea, Master Kenobi", he said, sounding genuinely impressed.

"It was only possible thanks to you, Master. I have yet to learn how to alter my image."

"Yes, yes", Yoda answered affably. "But unfortunately, only now does our real challenge begin."

He motioned to the holding office's entrance. It was clear that Darth Sidious was inside: dark side energy was emanating from the door in staggering quantities. In fact, Obi-Wan found himself reeling from the waves of power that rolled past them.

When Yoda spoke next, there was no trace of affability in his voice. "Enter the holding office first I will."

"Of course, Master."

Yoda shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, then gave Obi-Wan a hard look. "May the force be with us, Kenobi."

A nod of mutual agreement, then the two Jedi marched towards the door, headed for a battle that would decide the fate of the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked briskly into the Chancellor's Holding Office. Two Red Guards stood on both sides of the entrance, but Yoda effortlessly knocked them out with a force push.

Sidious rose from his desk in an unhurried manner. He seemed to have expected them. At any rate he was grinning widely.

"I hear a new apprentice you have, emperor", said Yoda. "Or, should I call you Darth Sidious?"

"Master Yoda, you survived", remarked Palpatine calmly. "And (he looked at Obi-Wan) I see you brought a friend. Surely you don't expect him to fight, do you?"

Ignoring the jest, Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and got into a combat stance. He had no intention of being caught off guard; Kit Fisto, Mace Windu, Saesee Tin, and Agen Kolar had probably made that mistake. "It's over, Sidious", he proclaimed. "Don't try to resist!"

Palpatine's face contorted into an expression of hideous rage. "You fool!" he snarled. "No one will stop me! Least of all you!"

Before the Jedi could take action, Sidious cast a ball of lightning at Yoda. The green Jedi was hurled against a wall and fell to the ground in a heap.

Instinctively Obi-Wan rushed towards Yoda, alarmed. "Master Yoda!" he shouted. Yoda was the most powerful force user in the galaxy. He simply couldn't have been dispatched so quickly. He had to help him. But Palpatine...

The Force screamed a warning at him. Obi-Wan turned and raised his lightsaber in front of him, just in time to block a ferocious sweeping attack from Sidious aimed at his neck. But it wasn't enough. Before Obi-Wan could make another move to defend himself, the scarlet lightsaber slipped below his guard and severed both his hands.

Obi-Wan's knees gave way, crippled by agonizing, all-consuming pain. Even before he hit the ground, he felt Palpatine's saber slice into his neck. Then everything went black.

* * *

When Obi-Wan resurfaced, he rubbed his forehead wearily, only to have his hand go through his body. He could feel or hear nothing. He was floating in a starry abyss that looked very much like space. So this is what it feels like to be dead, he thought. Wonderful. Perhaps a guide spirit would soon come to greet him? In the meantime, he decided to go exploring. Cautiously he put his foot forward and found that he could walk: where his feet went solid white pads formed. He looked at his hands: they were white-blue, as was the rest of his body.

"Welcome, Master Kenobi" said a deep voice. Obi-Wan whirled around.

Count Dooku was standing before him.

"_Dooku_", he hissed. "What an unpleasant surprise." He regretted not having solid fists with which to hit the Sith Lord.

Dooku smiled with his customary elegance. "I know you're not happy to see me, Obi-Wan. But I want to help you."

Obi-Wan chuckled sarcastically. For three years now Dooku had been trying to destroy everything that he loved and stood and for. Did he actually expect to be trusted? "You'll forgive me if I don't believe you."

"I forgive you. But you must realize that our old quarrels no longer have any meaning here. What benefit could I possibly derive from deceiving you?"

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes thoughtfully. After all, he had nothing to lose from talking with his adversary. "How can you help me?

"I've read your thoughts, Obi-Wan. I know that your feelings for Skywalker are still strong. If you wish, I could attempt to persuade him to return to the light."

"Impossible, Dooku. The dead can't return to the land of living."

"Ah, but some of them can", said Dooku smugly. "Years ago, before I became a Sith Lord, I learned the technique of becoming a force ghost. It allows me to interact with the living."

"Even if you were telling the truth, why would you help me, Dooku?!"

"Because I have great respect for you, Obi-Wan. And because I wish to bring peace and order to the galaxy. That will never happen if Yoda is not stopped."

Obi-Wan frowned. The brief duel in the Senate returned to the forefront of his mind , but he had no idea what was Dooku talking about. "You're not making sense, Dooku. Why would Master Yoda need to be stopped?"

"Because he defeated Palpatine", replied Dooku with evident satisfaction. "Look down!"

Obi-Wan did as he was told, and to his astonishment the area under their feet was suddenly like a giant mirror that showed the world of the living. He could see the Holding Office. There was no sign of Yoda, but he could see Palpatine. The Emperor was lying on the ground, and his head was several feet away from the rest of his body.

"I watched your duel. Your death caused Yoda to unleash his anger and hatred" explained Dooku. "Once that happened, Palpatine was anniliated."

Obi-Wan shook his head nervously. "Impossible. Master Yoda would _never_ give in to the Dark Side."

"I did not say he gave in to the Dark Side." corrected Dooku. "He hasn't; not yet. But he unleashed his negative feelings."

He fell silent, allowing Obi-Wan to ponder the revelation. The Grand Master of the order giving in to the Dark Side...it seemed very hard to believe. Surely Dooku was mistaken. How could he know what was happening in Yoda's head, anyway?"

"It was an incredible fight." said Dooku, without facing him. "Yoda moved so fast that I could only see his lightsaber. And it was very short, fifteen seconds at most."

"That may be, but how do you know that Master Yoda unleashed his hatred?"

"It is the only way he could have defeated Darth Sidious so quickly." Dooku replied, still looking the other way. And besides, I recognized the look on his face. It was the same look he had several years ago at Chateau Malreaux, when I nearly persuaded him to give into the Dark side."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I understand. And what do we do now?"

"We must attempt to stop Yoda. He is on his way to confront Anakin. If he kills him, his fall will become permanent. We cannot take that risk."

"No, we can't." agreed Obi-Wan. If Yoda's fall became permanent, the consequenses would be disastrous. He would probably to take control of the Republic, or take the Jedi into the Separatist camp. Either way, it would mean civil war without end. Still Obi-Wan wavered, feeling distate at the notion of working with Dooku. He looked around in the forlorn hope that there might be other spirits present willing to help. If only Qui-Gon was here…

"Qui-Gon is not here." stated Dooku firmly. "He passed on from this realm years ago."

Feeling skeptical of this claim, the Negotiator reached out with the force to Dooku. To his surprise he found no trace of deceit or anger within him. Perhaps the fallen Jedi was telling the truth. In any case, though Dooku's offer of help was tempting, there remained a serious problem. "It's a bad idea for you to speak to Anakin, Dooku" he pointed out. "You forget that he hates you. Seeing you will only increase his anger."

"You may be right" conceded Dooku. "I will speak to Yoda, then."

"After all", he added quietly, "between two friends, we can surely reach an understanding."

"But how do we find him? Where is he?" asked Obi-Wan.

"He is on his way to Mustafar, to confront Anakin. As to how we find him...follow me."

He strode away. Obi-Wan caught up to him and began discussing what Dooku should say to Yoda.

**What do you think?! Should I keep writing?**


	3. Chapter 3

While Obi-Wan and Dooku agreed on what was to be said, their expectations on the intervention's outcome greatly differed. Obi-Wan thought the breakdown had been an accident, one that had occurred under exceptional circumstances. Therefore Yoda would never consider falling to the darkness again. Dooku believed that, after having tasted the immense power of the Dark Side, Yoda would be tempted to use it again.

"You don't give him enough credit" argued Obi-Wan. "Just because a Jedi has used the Dark Side, it doesn't mean that he will embrace it. I myself gave into my anger when I fought Darth Maul, on Naboo. And yet I was never corrupted."

"That is because you were a padawan. You were not strong enough to be tempted by the Dark Side. But Yoda is a very different matter."

"He won't use that power. I have faith in him; it's a line he'll never cross."

Dooku made no reply. Obi-Wan was mildly surprised, until he understood they had reached their destination. It was a large black cloud, so obscure that it almost seemed like a hole in the abyss.

Obi-Wan laughed to himself. A portal of darkness to return to the land of the living. Fate was not without irony. "Is this the portal?" he asked.

"Yes. This is where I leave you, my friend."

Ignoring Dooku, Obi-Wan tried to move into the cloud, but was held back by an invisible force.

"Only those who have learned the technique of force essence can go through, Obi-Wan", the count said. With that, he plunged into the veil and was gone.

Left alone, the Jedi unconsciously looked at the ground. Again, a mirror to the other side had appeared out of nowhere beneath his feet. He could see Yoda, meditating on a cushion in what was probably the cabin of a ship.

Presently Dooku materialized behind him. "Master Yoda."

Yoda lowered his arms and opened his eyes, but didn't turn around. "Dooku" he said laconically. "Learned to become a force ghost you have."

"Yes, many years ago" acknowledged Dooku. "But I think it's best if I saved the tale for later. I came here on an urgent errand."

"An errand?"

"Yes. I know that you used your anger and hatred to defeat Darth Sidious. And that worries me. Never before have you used the Dark Side, if I am not mistaken."

Yoda bowed his head grimly. "An accident it was. The slaughter of the Jedi had weakened my resistance to temptation. Kenobi's death broke it."

There was a moment of silence.

Then Obi-Wan saw Yoda's lips moving, but could not hear anything.

Abruptly, the glass pane from the room's door exploded.

Dooku arched an eyebrow, evidently skeptical. "I see. An accident. Then you will not use the Dark Side again?"

"No." replied the Grand Master, taking deep breaths. "Never again. Not even if it could save my life."

"I'm glad to hear you say that" said Dooku. He put on a smile that seemed rather forced. "It seems that once again I underestimated you. But tell me, what do you plan to do with Skywalker once you've defeated him?"

"Attempt to capture him and bring him to trial, I will." said Yoda, looking vacant. "He is beyond redemption, I fear. Still, I must try. Now leave me, apprentice. I must meditate."

Obeying, Dooku vanished from the room and re-joined Obi-Wan.

"Well, that went well.", remarked the younger Jedi, for once not being sarcastic.

"I suppose so." reflected Dooku. "With any luck Yoda won't be tempted to use the Dark Side again." He exhaled deeply. "And now, all we can do is wait."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

Dooku looked at him imperturbably. "I could possess Yoda or Skywalker, if worse comes to worse. But it won't be necessary."

They sat down at the edge of the mirror and waited. Ten minutes later Yoda's ship came to a stop. He left his room (Obi-Wan was satisfied to see that the mirror conveniently followed Yoda) and conferred with the pilot, who turned out to be Bail Organa.

"Do not put yourself in danger, Organa. Handle Anakin, I will" the green Jedi told the senator, in a tone that admitted no reply. "We do not know how he will react."

"All right, Master. Good luck. But if you need me to calm Skywalker down, I'll be ready to help." To prove his words, Bail held up a pistol.

Yoda made a grunting noise. "We shall see." Leaving the ship, he shuffled down the ramp. In the background, Obi-Wan saw rivers of lava. Dooku had been right: they were looking at Mustafar.

Once on the ground, Yoda scanned the immediate surroundings for any sign of Anakin. He didn't see anything, but one of his ears twitched noticeably. Obi-Wan could hear it too: on the other side of two doors forty feet away was the sound of screaming and of a lightsaber in action.

Yoda dropped his cane. Racing forward, he opened the doors using the force and saw what was happening on the other side. In a large conference room, Anakin was slaughtering the leaders of the Separatist Council. Terrified and helpless, they were either begging for mercy or hiding in the furthest reaches of the room. Had things continued as thus the entire Separatist leadership would have been wiped out, which was surely more than they deserved. But now they were saved.

The moment Yoda opened the doors, everyone in the room froze, even Anakin. Slowly, he turned to face the grand master, pointing his blue lightsaber straight at the newcomer. His eyes burned with anger, but he seemed unsure what to do. It was clear that fighting the most powerful Jedi in the Order was not what he had bargained for.

The Separatists took the opportunity to scurry away through the opened doors.

"Surrender, Anakin." declared Yoda. He spoke patiently, but his voice had a menacing undertone. "Enough harm you have caused."

Anakin tried to laugh, but only managed to produce a grimace. It would have been funny if it weren't so tragic. "Don't try to stop me, Master." he drawled. "I have grown more powerful than any Jedi. Even you."

"But Anakin, your new master has fallen. What will you do now?"

Anakin frowned and shook his head convulsively. "Liar!" he screamed. "You're trying to trick me!"

Obi-Wan stared in disbelief. Even after seeing what Anakin what done in the Temple, it seemed incredible that he could fallen so low in so little time. Where was the friendly and humble man he had spoken to before leaving for Utapau?

"Come back to us" Yoda pleaded. "We are your friends! We will forgive you!"

But clearly Anakin was beyond reasoning. "You betrayed me!" he yelled. "The Jedi betrayed me!" Sword held high, he charged at Yoda.

The Jedi responded by shoving his right hand forward. Caught completely off-guard, Anakin was hurled against the doors on the other side of the room. His body collided with durasteel with a sickening thud.

Watching his apprentice slide to the floor, Obi-Wan was painfully reminded of his defeat at the hand of Dooku on the _Invisible Hand_. He prayed that Anakin had only been knocked unconscious. But soon his eyes widened: the boy was staggering to his feet! Keeping his balance with difficulty, he tried to pocket his lightsaber, only to realize he no longer had it. Yoda had just summoned the weapon to him and destroyed it.

"Surrender, Anakin", said Yoda again. He moved forward a bit.

Anakin looked around wildly, as a hunted beast might do when it was cornered. He was probably deciding whether to fight his way past Yoda or run away, though neither option had much to recommend. At length he stretched out his hand and tried to push Yoda backwards. But the attack stumbled upon an unseen barrier, and the Jedi didn't move an inch.

Yoda waited until his opponent had stopped, then swiftly encased him in a force grip. The Sith Lord writhed desperately, but Obi-Wan knew it was no use-there was no way to escape a strong force grip.

Yoda proceeded to levitate Anakin all the way to the hangar. Organa was standing outside his ship, ready to intervene. "Organa, use your blaster! Stun him!" shouted the grand master.

The senator was happy to oblige. Drawing his pistol, he fired a blast which knocked Anakin out cold.

Yoda let his captive float to the ground. "Thank, you, Organa", he told his friend. "Defeated the Sith we have."

"Yes, apparently. But we should get back to Coruscant as quickly as possible. We still have a republic to save. Palpatine may be dead, but his servants are still a threat."

There was no sign of the Separatist Leaders. Presumably they had fled the planet, but for what destination Obi-Wan couldn't imagine.

"Yes, indeed" agreed Yoda. "Much work to do we still have." In that mind-set, the pair promptly boarded their ship and departed from Mustafar.

And now Obi-Wan turned away from the mirror, and a wonderful feeling of serenity came over him. The most difficult work had been accomplished. Without Palpatine, Anakin would be rescued from the Dark Side, and the Republic-along with what remained of the Jedi Order- would survive. He sighed in content. Sadness and regret still burdened his mind, but for the first time in his memory, he was free from doubt or fear.


End file.
